


Four Days Off: Coda

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deserted lookout is a long way from base...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Days Off: Coda

The lookout was quietly deserted, the lazy thrum of the ubiquitous cicadas heavy in the still summer air. A light current of air stirred the dry grass, seedpods rattling softly, and Nick ran a hand across his face, wiping away the sweat. "Don't go to sleep," he warned softly.

"M'not." Cody's reply was muffled in Nick's shoulder, and Nick smiled, lowering his head to kiss his partner's mussed blond hair.

"Good." Nick moved a little, finding a more comfortable spot on the boulder he was leaning against. A nearby eucalyptus cast a sparse shadow over their resting place, dappling Cody's golden skin, and Nick softly traced the patterns on his friend's back.

"Tickles." Cody twitched a shoulder and Nick rubbed his back more firmly, palm sliding in the slick sweat on Cody's skin.

Nick glanced over his shoulder, back towards the white safety barrier and his old Vette, parked in solitary piebald splendor in the empty parking lot. She gleamed in the sun, the red of her paintjob at odds with the patches of white primer marring her skin.

They'd stopped up here to check the oil and make sure the engine Nick was slowly nursing back to health didn't overheat. And after the mechanical chores were complete, they'd slipped under the safety barrier and brought their beers to the sweet semi-shade of the eucalyptus at the edge of the cliff.

The sound of the traffic from the highway was muted here, and the Pacific stretched out below them, blue and creased, cuffed with golden sand. Cody had tasted of sun and salt, the tang of beer still wet on his lips, his body warm and willing in Nick's arms.

Nick closed his eyes, breathing Cody in. The base and the uniform had never seemed so far away, so unimportant, as they did right now. The two of them, lying together in this sun-drenched world, that was what mattered. All they had to do was find a way to make it work.

Cody sat up slowly and stretched, muscles rippling under Nick's hands. "Buddy, y'think we oughtta get moving?" he murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

Cody's lips were soft, light against Nick's, lingering gently, sweetly.

"Maybe," Nick agreed when he could speak. He raised a hand, resting his fingers lightly against Cody's cheek, thumb soft against Cody's lips. Cody nipped at him gently.

Nick smiled, leaning close and kissing Cody's neck. "C'mon," he said softly. "You kiss me one more time and we'll be here another hour."

"I could live with that, Nick," Cody said, his grin slowly widening. He sat up and used the boulder to push himself to his feet.

The muscles across Cody's bare chest rippled as he stretched, and Nick licked his lips. He thought he'd never seen his partner look more beautiful than he did right now, sleepy-eyed, his golden hair tousled, sunlight gleaming on his sweat-damp skin.

Slowly Nick got to his feet, eyes still appreciatively on Cody's body. He stepped in close, sliding a hand over the smooth skin of Cody's stomach, and Cody hissed softly through his teeth.

They headed for the car, scrambling over the rocky terrain, Nick close behind Cody, his hand resting lightly on the small of his partner's back. He looked over his shoulder as Cody vaulted the guard-rail, back at the boulder and the place they'd been.

No trace of the hour they'd spent there was visible, the boulder huge and impervious, its shoulders settled deep against this land. The eucalyptus fluttered gray-green fingers after them, its shadow liquid on the rock, and Nick nodded slowly, turning away from their small sanctuary and following his partner over the fence.


End file.
